


Life Goes On

by ThePragmaticRebel



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Coming Out will be part of the story later., Developing Friendships, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Friendship, Eleven | Jane Hopper Without Powers, Eleven | Jane Hopper is a Byers, F/M, Gay Will Byers, Gen, I will adjust tags as needed, M/M, Mileven is there but not enough to tag it, Minor Will Byers/Mike Wheeler, Siblings Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Step-Siblings Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper make new friends, Will Byers Gets a Break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePragmaticRebel/pseuds/ThePragmaticRebel
Summary: The Byers and El Hopper (Jane) have left Hawkins and all of their friends behind. The newly paired siblings, Will and El, learn their new town, meet new friends and come to grips with the challenge of their long distance friendships and relationships as they build new ones.





	Life Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Even though there are lots of new Will and El stories out there, I wanted to share this one with you. I always enjoy your comments and feedback so please feel free to leave them. I will try to update as often as possible. The first few chapters are done so they will come quick at first. Thanks again for reading and enjoy.
> 
> Chapter warning: This story does contain spoilers and is based after Stranger Things 3. This chapter also contains funeral and death references but will be the only time this story does that.

Warren East High School

Bowling Green, Kentucky

Monday October 21st, 1985

“Jacky…” The girl with dark brown hair hadn't spoken since they sat down for lunch. She was attractive, with soft features and a narrow face. Her chocolate brown eyes were always half closed, a constant slyness always lurking there, offering just a hint at her mischievous nature and propensity to spit out sharp remarks and insults at a moment’s notice. She was wearing jeans with a lightweight black jacket. A mostly concealed yellow t-shirt was the only thing that brought a splash of bright color to her outfit. If one looked close enough they would also find a bright blue streak running through her hair, looping over her temple and trailing behind her right ear.

“Jacky! Stop ignoring me!” She whined, louder this time, slapping her hand lightly on the table in front of him.

The boy sitting next to her let the hard bound book he was reading fall to the table and looked up with a huff, “I told you to stop calling me Jacky.” He raised the book back up and continued reading.

The girl over-acted being taken aback with a gasp and hand on her chest, “Well, I am _soooo_ sorry. I’ve only called you that since kindergarten, then we get to high school and you expect me to change in a month.” She stared at him, still not getting his attention, “Fine…have it your way…Jackson.”

The boy dropped the book again and focused on her with bright blue eyes. The round framed glasses he wore distorted his already expressive eyes, making them look bigger if one looked close enough. He was skinny with thin arms and legs, maybe reaching five foot two if he were wearing shoes with thick enough soles. His face was round and boyish, framed with a slightly messy mop of reddish blonde hair. There was a spray of light brown freckles dotting his nose and cheeks, though they were hard to see because he still held on to some of his summer tan, thanks to many hours in the pool at Kelly’s house. The weather was starting to turn so his skin would quickly revert to its standard pale hue soon.

“What do you want Kelly?” His voice sounded tired and annoyed.

They were sitting close enough together for anyone who saw them to know that they were comfortable with each other. One might assume they were brother and sister but that would quickly be dispelled when you started comparing their features. She was tall, sharp and witty. He was short, soft and quiet. They were a veritable odd couple, but each loved the other dearly, whether they admitted it often or not. Some had even confused them for boyfriend and girlfriend which was laughed off quickly by both. They were inseparable best friends, plunged together at a young age in a small country town where neither of them fit in.

He noticed she was looking past him, and then she nodded her head, wanting him to look at where she was staring. “They’re here. They have our lunch period, too.”

“What are you talking about?” He narrowed his eyes at her.

“The new kids.” She said excitedly, “They just walked in.”

He turned, following her gaze to see the pair making their way through the lunch line. The boy was tall, well…taller than Jackson and had brown hair in a similar cut to his own. He looked worried or scared, same as every other time Jackson had seen him today, it was a 50/50 mix of both emotions. Jackson sympathized with him, knowing it had to be tough to start at a new school and that he would be the same way should he ever find himself in a similar predicament. The girl had lighter brown shoulder length hair and was a few inches shorter than her brother, at least he assumed they were brother and sister, they looked enough alike. Jackson thought she was pretty, but there was something odd about the way she carried herself that he couldn’t quite figure out. She walked with confidence but seemed wary of everyone around her and her brother, like she was waiting for an attack.

Both wore plaid button up shirts with jeans. The girl’s top was a bright shade of red checkered with white and yellow paired with washed out light blue jeans. The boy was dressed in a more typical blue/gray pattern and new looking black jeans. Jackson couldn’t really classify them by judging their clothing. Their attire was simply normal and didn’t scream nerd, jock or any other typical teenage social status. They would be typecast by the shallower students soon enough and Jackson didn’t typically do that sort of thing anyway.

Kelly spoke again, “I think we should introduce ourselves, maybe invite them to sit with us. Our friend group needs expansion.” She wasn’t even trying to hide the fact that she was staring at them.

“I don’t know. It’s their first day. We should probably give them some space.” He countered. Meeting new people was not high on his daily to-do list.

“They’re all alone, Jack. Why would they need more space? Besides, all our other friends have second lunch. It’s just me and you all year unless we meet more people.” She continued pleading her case.

“Let’s at least wait until tomorrow.” He knew he was probably fighting a losing battle with her, once she got her mind set on something it was hard to turn her away from it. It wasn’t like he was a social butterfly; this stuff didn’t come natural to him. He tried his best to change her mind anyway.

She shook her head, “No…I’m telling you it’s _kismet_. They’re both in your P.E. class and I have them in history and algebra.” Her thoughts seemed to wander, “I wonder if they have every class together. Oooo…maybe they’re super weird twins who can’t be separated or something like that! You know, like _Escape to Witch Mountain_.”

He rolled his eyes at her, “Stop it! They look like perfectly normal kids to me. Maybe the school put them in the same classes to help them out. I doubt there’s anything weird or strange about them at all.”

The targets of their conversation were through the lunch line now and sitting down at the table closest to the door of the cafeteria, three tables over from where Jackson and Kelly sat. An older boy wearing a bookbag strapped to his back and what looked like a camera case slung over his shoulder came in a minute later and sat down beside the girl. The new kid’s faces lit up when he got there and they seemed relieved and extremely happy to see him. Jackson guessed he had to be an older brother. He looked a lot like the younger boy but with harder features, rougher around the edges with a fierce look in his eyes.

“Wow, their brother is gorgeous!” She continued to watch and speculate, “I bet they are small town country kids. At least that’s what they look like to me.” She was fascinated.

“What difference does that make?” Jackson spoke as he watched the younger boy closely. Once the brother came in there was a complete and total change in his demeanor. He was talking and gesturing with his hands with a bright, happy expression on his face, even laughing every now and then. It was like looking at a different person. Jackson thought he had a nice smile and looked friendly.

The trio talked for a while and then the older boy got up to leave without eating, hurrying out into the hallway like he was late for class. Jackson was starting to feel like a creep staring at them, but new kids were so rare at this school that he couldn’t help it. There was also something about them that made him feel comfortable, like he wanted to get to know them. They seemed like they might be his kind of people, especially the boy.

He turned back toward Kelly, who was already wearing a big smile. She had been watching him as he studied them and already knew she had won him over.

“You want to meet them too, don’t you?”

He nodded and spoke reluctantly, not wanting to give her total satisfaction. “Yeah, maybe we should at least give it a shot. All they can do is say _no_.”

The girl clapped and giggled as she stood up, “Yesss! C’mon…let’s go!”

“Wait! Right now?” He didn’t expect her to go right away and his insides got all fluttery, churning with the nervousness of meeting someone new.

“Yes, now!”

She grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the subjects of their conversation. It only took a few seconds before they got there and as soon as the pair noticed them, he immediately remembered his lack of social skills and slipped halfway behind Kelly, hiding as much as he could. The desire to run back to the table and bury his nose in the book he had been reading was overwhelming. Before he could act on his flight instinct, Kelly started to speak to them. She was much better equipped for awkward social encounters and there had never been any doubt who would be doing all the talking.

“Hi. We just saw you guys sitting over here and thought you might like to join us for lunch. I’m Kelly…” She put her arm around him and pulled him forward, “and this little cutie is my best friend, Jackson. He doesn’t talk much until you get to know him, then he doesn’t shut up. Not really though, he’s basically a mute.”

When Kelly started talking, the new kids turned and looked at each other wide eyed, as if surprised that anyone had come over to speak to them at all.

Being a redhead, Jackson already knew he had a propensity to blush at the slightest bit of abnormal attention thrown his way. Thanks to her exuberant introduction, he could feel the heat in his cheeks bloom like someone had pressed a hot iron to each side of his face.

They stood there for what seemed like forever to Jack but was actually only about two seconds. The boy looked at the girl again and she smiled slightly giving a soft, almost imperceptible shrug and nod. Jackson was relieved when the boy smiled back at them and nodded his head.

“Um…sure, that would be cool.” His voice was deeper than Jackson expected. The boy stood up and motioned for his sister to do the same as he continued. “I’m Will, and this is my…sister…Jane.” He touched her on the shoulder as he introduced her to them. Jackson didn’t think about it much at the time, but her name rolled off Will’s tongue in a funny way, almost like he wasn’t sure what to call her.

That thought disappeared when Jane’s eyes changed, brightening with a wide smile. Jackson loved the cute little dimples that formed at the corners of her mouth. She became a completely different person, just like Will had when the older boy came in earlier. The nervousness he was feeling evaporated and he was glad Kelly had made him take the leap. He would always remember when he met them, and the feeling of warmth and comfort they brought with them. He didn’t have many friends, didn’t even like that many people, but it was safe to say that Jackson liked Will and Jane both from the beginning…a lot.

* * *

** _Three months earlier: Back in Hawkins_ **

Will Byers didn’t know how much more paranormal shit he could take. They had won again but the cost this time was exponentially higher than the years before when they had all faced death but came through it mostly intact. They had lost friends in the years prior but this time the loss cut deep, personally affecting them all in a profound way. 

Max lost a brother. Two kids from his school were gone, too. He had known and even sat by Adam Williams in history last year. The boy had been flayed and killed, another victim of the Mind Flayer and the Upside Down. There were other victims, all a part of the small world of Hawkins, Indiana. Mr. Bailey, who delivered mail in town for twenty years…gone. The editor of the local paper and his entire family…gone. Doctors and nurses from the hospital, the lady who sold tomatoes on the town square every summer, other friends and family, people who had been a part of the fabric of this town…gone…forever. Most of the people of Hawkins knew someone who was lost in the “fire” at Starcourt Mall. It was profoundly personal to them all and devastating to their small community.

He thought about all the ones he knew as he sat in the uncomfortable folding chair looking across the landscape of the Hawkins Baptist Church cemetery where at least twenty fresh mounds of red dirt peppered the ground. More people had been buried here in the last two weeks than ever had been in such a short time before. Well, no bodies were actually being put in the ground, just empty boxes under names and dates carved in polished granite and marble. Just like the empty box they were burying today.

“Funerals are for the living, not the dead.” His mom softly explained when he questioned her about the futility of all the ceremonies. The sadness in her eyes over the last week was consistent and unchanging. Will knew his mom was fond of Jim Hopper but realized it might have been something more, judging by the way she grieved for the man the last ten days.

He was starting to understand what she meant about them being for the living.

He had made it through the eulogy and remembrance service for Jim Hopper without crying or getting overly emotional. Several of the Hopper’s old military friends and dozens of law enforcement officers from around this part of the state came to honor the man that had fallen in the line of duty, several of them speaking about him during the service. It didn’t matter that most people were told a lie about his death. What mattered was that he died saving them, saving his mother. They honored him for who he was and how he lived.

Will made it through without crying despite sitting right next to his mother, who was an emotional wreck. Made it through the color guard carrying Hopper’s flag adorned casket across the grounds to where it sat now. Made it through the preacher’s closing remarks as they prepared the casket for burial.

His vision started to blur when the two officers in Marine Corp dress uniforms folded the flag that adorned the casket into a tight triangle where only white stars on a field of blue were visible. Felt the first tear roll down his cheek, hot at first then cold as it dripped onto his hand, when one of the officers slowly and reverently presented the flag to El, as Hopper’s adopted daughter and next of kin. Then the flow came faster when he looked at El’s face. The girl was sobbing, shoulders shaking uncontrollably as she laid her head on his mother’s shoulder. The real flood of tears came for him when a tight group of seven Marines standing 100 yards away fired three perfectly synchronized volleys into the air with ceremonial service rifles. He was a sobbing mess and laid his head on his mother’s other shoulder as the sound of TAPS rolled ghostly and ethereal across the cemetery, being played by a lone bugler at the edge of the woods. The dead silence after was tangible and all that could be heard was sniffles and soft sobs coming from everyone behind them. Only those who had been closest to Hopper came to the graveside service and they all felt the loss deeply.

He understood now. This funeral was for all the people who knew and loved the man. Even coworkers like Officer Calvin Powell, Hopper’s grizzled, sometimes sarcastic but always loyal right-hand man, were displaying rare emotion. The officer had been appointed interim chief after Hopper’s death but in this moment, he was mourning a friend, twin rivulets running from each eye as he stood at attention during the mournful tune. 

This funeral was for Will and his family and friends, who were all alive because of Hopper. He knew now that the ceremony wasn’t futile. It was necessary. Necessary to grieve and say goodbye. Especially for his mother who he knew had special feelings for Hopper but was afraid to act on them when he was alive.

Mostly this funeral had been for El, the girl who had lost the man who had become her father and provider. Was he flawed and imperfect? Yes, but he loved her, and she loved him. This was her goodbye. The symbolic nature of the end of old things and the beginning of new, whether his body was in that box or not. Will’s heart broke for the already broken girl.

After the service was over, he went to each of his friends and family starting with his mother, giving them all tight hugs and savoring the living contact with all the people he loved. Each of them reciprocating in kind.

The last of those hugs held extra-special meaning for him and another person that day. He saved her for last, waiting for the right moment to approach her. He saw his chance when El was standing by the picture of Hopper in the foyer of the church fellowship hall where a little shrine to his life’s achievements had been set up and a guest book was laid out for all to sign. Everyone else was eating finger sandwiches and other typical funeral food, grouped in different corners of the room or sitting at large round tables. She was alone, gently touching each military and police medal Hopper had earned in his life of service. He walked over slowly and eased in beside her.

“Hey El.” His voice broke on her name, adding a little squeak, as if it wasn’t already awkward enough. He didn’t know how else to start the conversation with her.

She turned her head and smiled softly, her eyes were still red and heavy. 

“Hey Will.” Her voice was soft and smooth, gentle like a fall breeze. Her saying his name rang sweet in his ears and he tried to remember if he had ever heard her say it before.

“I’m really sorry about Hopper…and everything else too.” It sounded stupid when he said it, but anything else would have probably sounded the same to his ears. He laid his hands on the tabletop and started to look through the keepsakes with her.

“Thank you.” She laid her hand on top of his and squeezed gently. The warmth felt nice on his cold fingers.

They stayed that way for a few moments and he finally summoned the courage to do what he came here for. He didn’t know why it was hard for him to talk to her, it should be as natural as breathing given everything they had been through.

He stood up straight and faced her, holding his arms out a little from his sides, “Um, would you care…do you mind if I…” He closed his eyes frustrated with his awkwardness and complete inability to talk to her or any girl for that matter. It was terrifying for him to think about it, even more so as he tried to do it.

Her frown and scrunched eyes displayed a confusion that didn’t help him feel any better, making him afraid he overstepped. Then her expression suddenly changed, Will imagined a light bulb popping on as she must’ve realized what he was getting at. She surprised him by smiling again, bigger than before, then stepped in and slipped her arms under his, encircling his thin frame completely. He reflexively hugged her back, his arms easily fitting around her shoulders. She laid her head against his chest and squeezed him tight.

They stayed like that for a minute, savoring the contact that was long overdue. Holding her felt normal for Will, felt like the safety and security when he hugged his Mom.

She raised her chin and spoke, “I’m sorry I took your room.” She said with a sweet sincere voice. The air from her words caused chill bumps to break out on Will’s neck.

He immediately began to chuckle, finding some weird irony in the fact that she felt the apology was needed. The chuckle turned to a laugh when she started giggling too. Soon they were both laughing while holding each other, it seemed to wash away any fear or anxiety he ever had over getting to know her. With one last squeeze they let each other go, though she held onto his hand for a minute.

She broke the silence this time, “Can we…talk soon…when things are…?” She looked frustrated at not being able to find the right words.

He finished for her, “When things calm down? Or get closer to normal?”

She nodded, “Yes…calmed down. When things are calmed down.”

“I would like that.” He took a deep breath, relieved that they had finally made a connection, no matter how small. “Would you like to get something to eat? I’m starting to get a little hungry. I think I saw some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches over there.” He guessed that she might like that option more than most of the other offerings on the food table. She nodded her head and they proceeded into the big room where everyone else was.

“Oh… and don’t worry about the room. I’m happy for you to have it. Jonathan isn’t bad to share with and Dustin says I can stay in their extra room whenever I want, at least until school starts. We’ll make it work…ok.” He made sure to give her a reassuring smile, which she quickly returned.

They filled two paper plates with food and joined Mike, Lucas, Dustin and Max, who had saved them spots at their table. 

As they all sat around the table talking, El finally seemed happier, like she could start living life again. The goodbye was over for Hopper, though there would still be time to grieve, but it was time for the living to move on. For the first time, the six of them sat together as equals. Not as couples with some shoved to the outside, not as rivals for the affection of another, but friends who had been through the fire and come out stronger on the other side.

For Will, the funeral, the hug and that meal was a sort of liberation from something that’d had him bound up for a long time. All the bad things that had happened in the last two weeks opened his eyes and made him realize that change, and growth was inevitable. It was a new start to a new day. It was time for him to move on and grow up in certain ways…no matter how much it hurt to let some things and some people go.

* * *

Mike Wheeler was sitting between Lucas and Dustin, watching Will walk with a purpose toward the foyer where he knew El was alone. He had been wondering how long it would be before the pair made an inevitable connection. A connection that he knew was delayed because of his selfishness and desire to keep El all to himself. He knew now that harboring her like a secret in the cabin was the wrong thing to do. He could and should have brought her to at least the stuff with The Party when they were just hanging out in his basement, there would have been no harm in that. Instead he left his friends and sequestered himself with her in the cabin because it was what he thought he was supposed to do. He was only doing what he wanted to do with her and was no better than all the others who had locked her up before.

The last two weeks had cost him dearly. Not only had El realized what she was missing and started to separate herself from him…he had hurt Will, which may have been more unforgiveable. Will, who had been through so much the last two years and wanted nothing more than to spend time with his friends, doing what he loved. Will, who always stood beside him, steadfast since kindergarten, always siding with him on Party votes. Will, who was always the first to come over or welcome him in when the others were busy. His rock and best friend who he had kicked while he was down and ignored when Will needed him.

Mike knew now that he had taken advantage of Will’s loyalty and feelings, using him for selfish reasons and casting him aside when other plans or something he thought was more worthy of his time came along. He assumed Will would always be there waiting for him when he was done with whatever else seemed more important. It was the ultimate example of pure selfishness and he was blatantly guilty of treating his best friend like shit. He only hoped and prayed he could make it right.

For the first time that he could ever remember, Will was starting to rebuff him, finding different ways to keep from being one on one with him. Mike was starting to understand what he had done to his friends, especially Will, over the last few months by making them second fiddle to his time with El.

Will hadn’t even spoken to him much since the mall. There had been time for them to check in with each other, at least to make sure the other was alright before the military swooped in, questioning each of them and making sure they knew what the cover story would be this time. It was becoming an old routine to Mike, the third time in two years that he had been through the same thing. Each day he would think about Will and even got to spend time with him, but never alone, always with the rest of the party. Even though they were together, it wasn’t the same. Will kept his distance like he was purposefully holding him at arm’s length. Anytime Mike tried to apologize for what happened, Will would shut him down. The dynamic was confusing and painful, and he had no one to blame but himself.

He was still at a loss as to why he chose to use those words.

_It’s not my fault you don’t like girls._

As he sat there watching the two most important people in his life talk to each other, those words hung over him like a lurking phantom. The hurt and utter lost look in Will’s eyes after he said it haunted him as well. It might have hurt him less if Mike had just punched him in the face or threw him to the ground instead of stabbing at his heart with a forked tongue.

Over the last week and a half, Mike had replayed that afternoon in his head hundreds of times. Will had never lost his temper like that with his friends before, never lashed out in anger at any of them and Mike hated every second of it.

He vowed to do whatever he could to restore that friendship and then maybe, just maybe, he could somehow restore his relationship with El as well. Sure, they had moments after the breakup, but they were all weird and forced or were a response to trauma. El had too much to deal with right now with Hopper’s death and the loss of her powers. He knew she didn’t need a boyfriend and he was certain that he didn’t _need_ a girlfriend, but he wanted them to at least be friends. Either way, there was work to be done and healing that needed to take place.

As he watched them embrace each other in the foyer, Mike made a silent promise to himself, Will and El to make it all better.

If only he was aware that it was about to become a lot harder for him to keep that promise. If only he knew that the soft, safe world he wanted to live in again with two people who were the most important to him might soon be gone…forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. We will be exploring the new town and friends a lot more in the upcoming chapters with only short flashbacks to the months preceding the Byers' move. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment, it truly is wonderful to hear anything from you very special readers.
> 
> See you soon with part 2!


End file.
